


Il est temps d'apprendre l'humilité

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Light Bondage, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une main de fer se referma sur son poignet, relevant sans douceur son bras, pointant l'arme vers le plafond. Une traction de la main fit lâcher prise au noble. Il était si près qu'il sentait le souffle de son 'maître' sur son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Cette fois il était fâché et comptait bien le lui faire comprendre, que ça lui plaise ou non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est temps d'apprendre l'humilité

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Romance, "bondage", humour,
> 
> Paring: VincentxDiederich
> 
> Rating: M

_l y avait de quoi être fâché._

_Sérieusement._

_Monsieur l'appelait en fin de matinée. Bon après tout il était à Londres en ce moment. Arrivé la veille en bateau. Trop tard pour aller directement au manoir. Donc le lord anglais lui avait dit de venir à une certaine heure._

_Il avait obéit, bien entendu._

_Et quand il était arrivé: personne._

_Tanaka avait dit, un air désolé au visage que Vincent était partit, seul, en mission dans le quartier le plus dangereux de Londres. Seul. Avec quatre armes sur lui. Mais SEUL._

_Contrôlant sa colère, l'allemand avait attendu, refusant d'admettre son inquiétude._

_Quand l'anglais était revenu, aux alentours de minuit, le germanique ne s'était pas privé de lui crier dessus. L'autre, fatigué, avait riposté. Une légère tâche de sang au bras avait achevé d'énerver le brun._

_Et il avait un peu trop poussé Vincent. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton...celui qui déclenchait de mauvaises réactions._

_Monsieur était fatigué, monsieur était frustré et avait besoin de se détendre._

_D'accord._

_C'était juste pour ça qu'il était venu en réalité?_

_Non quand même pas mais...tout de même, il se sentait énervé._

_Et quand, par jeu, l'anglais avait sortit son arme pour le faire ''se mettre à genoux'', Diederich...craqua._

* * *

Une main de fer se referma sur son poignet, relevant sans douceur son bras, pointant l'arme vers le plafond. «Et maintenant?» Une traction de la main fit lâcher prise au noble, et le pistolet tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. L'allemand attrapa l'autre bras avant que l'anglais ne réagisse et les plaqua sur la table derrière lui. Il était si près qu'il sentait le souffle de son ''maître'' sur son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

Les yeux du comte étaient réellement magnifiques, leur couleur semblait unique, une couleur qui pouvait être si froide ou si chaude. Leur intensité dépendait de la situation. A cet instant, la couleur semblait froide comme la glace. Immobilisé, il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait en difficulté, sans compter que l'allemand était plus grand que lui. Il avait toujours eu le contrôle, dominant son amant sans aucune difficulté, quelque soit sa position dans l'acte. Et l'allemand lui était toujours soumis, quelque soit sa position également.

«Lâche-moi!

\- Non.

\- Diederich...je ne plaisantes pas!

\- Moi non plus.» Il s'empara de ses lèvres sans douceur, le clouant sur la table. Il retint des doigts de sa main gauche les deux poignets du lord. Sa main droite caressa la joue imberbe, s'amusant de la douceur de la peau. «Je n'apprécie pas que tu prennes des risques. SheiBe! Je suis arrivé il y a des heures. Tu m'appelles ce matin pour me demander de venir t'aider pour une affaire...et tu vas SEUL dans un quartier dangereux avant que je n'arrive.» Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le bandage sur le bras droit et le bleu sur l'épaule gauche.» Il trembla. Il avait entendu parler de ce criminel par Tanaka. Un monstre sans cœur. Une brute épaisse. Un violeur. Dirigeant un bordel, peut-être même plusieurs. Et Vincent y était allé seul. Seul! Peu armé. Prenant des risques incroyables juste pour quoi? «Tu ne pouvais pas attendre trois heures?» Il resserra sa prise sur les poignets fins et pâles et siffla, froidement «Warum hast du nicht mich auf warten? [1]»

Le comte soupira «Ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'avais appelé. Tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec cette affaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de t'attendre.»

Un éclat passa dans les yeux sombre de l'allemand. «Ho ça ne me regarde pas?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Que tu puisse être assommé, ligoté et violé avant d'être tué ou vendu à un bordel clandestin, ça ne me regarde pas?» Sa main descendit à la hauteur de la taille du lord «Et bien si cela t'importe si peu...» Il commença à défaire la ceinture, un rictus ourlant ses lèvres devant l'écarquillement des yeux de l'anglais. «...Je ne vais pas prendre en compte ton consentement...après tout tu te fiches de ce que peuvent ressentir tes proches hein?» Il arracha la ceinture et s'en servit pour attacher les poignets de son amant. «Hum...Cette table n'est pas très confortable...

\- Ca suffit, relâche moi immédiatement, c'est un ordre...»

Basculant sur le canapé, ses poignets retenus par sa propre ceinture, il tenta de lutter mais l'autre le cloua contre le tissu de sa main gauche. Il eut un mouvement défensif de la jambe droite mais l'autre la lui empoigna sans difficulté.

«Tsss tsss»

Il appuya de son genou sur les jambes de l'anglais et retira tranquillement sa ceinture, immobilisant les deux membre en un temps records. Puis il s'assit au bord du canapé, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui de l'anglais.

«Et maintenant mon cher Vincent.» chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres «Que peux-tu faire? Tu es seul, ligoté, et à la merci de quelqu'un...»

Le comte ouvrit la bouche mais une main sur plaqua sur ses lèvres.

«Appeler au secours? Sois sérieux... dans un endroit plein d'ennemis, ce sera inutile voyons.» Il joua avec une mèche foncée «Si j'étais un ennemi, je pourrais te violer et te tuer.., sans que tu n'y puisse rien...juste parce que tu auras pris des risques stupides en étant trop sûr de toi!»

Le lord grogna derrière la main. Il se tortilla mais les ceintures étaient trop serrée, il ne pouvait pas se dégager. Il ouvrit de grands yeux outrés quand le brun le fouilla, envoyant un petit poignard un peu plus loin.

«Un poignard et un pistolet sur toi alors que tu sais que c'est moi qui viens? Même si tu reviens de mission, que tu ne les ai pas retiré avant de venir...ce manque de confiance...Ça me blesse Vince.» Il déboutonna le col de la veste soyeuse du noble. «Ne me dis pas que tu vas dans des endroits dangereux  _tout seul avec juste ça en plus de ton épée?_

\- Arrête de me traiter comme ça. Je me débrouilles parfaitement.» Il tenta de bouger les bras et lança un regard noir à son loyal compagnon qui ne semblait soudainement plus aussi loyal «Détache moi  _tout de suite_  Dee,  _c'est un ordre._

\- Ho?» Il souffla contre les lèvres fines deux mots « _Zwingt mich [2]»_

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent de colère «Je te préviens, tu vas le regretter...

\- Je sais., je suis un vilain chien!» Il attrapa le menton du lord et continua «Mais tu n'as répondu à la question. Tu es prisonnier d'un ennemi, désarmé, ligoté, dans une pièce sombre et Tanaka ne peut pas venir. Moi non plus vu que monsieur trouve très drôle d'aller se fourrer dans les problèmes _alors que je suis en Angleterre et prêt à l'aider._  Et ton geôlier s'apprête à te torturer, te violer et t'égorger ou à te vendre contre un joli tas d'or à un pervers...» Son doigt traça une ligne sur la gorge blanche. «Ma question : Que fais-tu?» Son index redescendit jusqu'au col, défaisant un à un les boutons et s'arrêta au niveau du cœur. «La réponse est pourtant simple...» Ses yeux s'assombrirent soudainement «...Ende der Partie, Earl of Phantomhive [3] »

Entendre son amant parler sa langue natale lui causait des frissons. Il comprenait parfaitement l'allemand et frémit sous ce ton. La colère qui faisait briller les prunelles sombres du germanique le firent froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait des risques, jamais rien n'était arrivé.

«Tu réagis à l'excès Dee, je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation.

\- Ja...comme tu la maîtrises maintenant.

\- Tu vas le regretter.

\- Punis-moi si tu peux.

\- …..Böse Hund.[4]»

Diederich haussa un sourcil et laissa la main parcourir la peau pâle du comte qui frissonna. Il le fixa d'un air pensif et souffla finalement, d'un ton qui provoqua un véritable frisson chez celui qui ne pouvait plus bouger, les mots «Ich werde dich lehren demut, mein Liebling.» [5]

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, ses joues le brûlèrent légèrement, et il tenta de se redresser pour se dégager. Ce rôle de soumis lui déplaisait fortement. Il laissait parfois les commandes à son amant mais restait le véritable en contrôle, restant toujours le ''maître''. Jamais il n'avait été à l'entière merci de quelqu'un.

«Tu as des tendances au bondage maintenant?

\- ….Rappelles moi combien de fois tu m'as attaché pour tes ''petits jeux'' déjà?» Il pinça un endroit qu'il savait sensible, ricanant devant la réaction involontaire de plaisir. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou, mordillant la peau pâle, sentant les battements du cœur. Il huma l'odeur du comte, savourant cette proximité intime qu'il était le seul, avec Rachel, à connaître. Il mordit la chaire avec délice, ravi du gémissement qu'il eut en retour «Hum, ça va laisser une marque...que je suis maladroit.»

Le noble du mal tenta de se débattre, mais il se rendit compte que sa force était bien inférieure à celle de son amant. «Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir la main.

\- Qui a dit ça? Je pensais plus à quelqu'un pour protéger tes arrières.

\- Je me débrouillais bien avant que tu devienne...

\- Hum. Je doute que Tanaka t'ai laissé seul à l'époque.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

\- En fait si. Tu as pensé à ce que pourraient ressentir tes proches?

\- Je suis le de garde de la reine. Je mourrais probablement autrement que de vieillesse.» soupira-t-il, détournant les yeux.

«Et c'est une raison pour ne pas prendre garde à sa vie?

\- J'ai toujours agis comme ça.»

Les yeux onyx se plissèrent dangereusement. «Ho oui.» susurra-t-il dangereusement. «Je me souviens des petites missions avant la fin de nos études. Ce n'était pas réellement des risques que tu prenais.»

Rougissant autant de honte que de colère, l'autre siffla «Je t'ai pourtant ordonné de ne rien redire de mes méthodes pour obtenir des informations.

\- Puisque tu en parles...

\- Et ta petite crise de jalousie, tu me l'as déjà fait à l'époque. Et c'est fini de toute façon. Et je ne l'ai fait que trois fois en tout.

\- Cinq!

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères?

\- Ce n'était pas de la jalousie à ce moment-là. Plus de la pitié. Et du dégoût.»

Le comte serra les dents, ces mots résonnant en lui.

* * *

_Le jeune homme allemand regarda par la fenêtre, n'accordant même pas un regard à son ami imposé ou maître selon les mots de l'anglais «Je me fiche que tu aime les hommes autant que les femmes Phantomhive. Ce que tu fais dans ta chambre m'est totalement égal. Homme ou femme...ou les deux...peu importe.» Il tapotait des doigts de la main gauche sur son genou, regardant le paysage tandis que la voiture retournait vers la maison londonienne de Vincent._

_Celui-ci fronça les sourcils «Quel est ton problème alors?_

_\- Ça me dégoûte que quelqu'un comme **toi**  soit réduit à  **ça.**_

_\- C'était le seul moyen efficace d'obtenir des informations. Cet homme n'aurait pas parlé autrement.» il refusait d'admettre que ce regard sombre le mettait mal à l'aise quand il se posait sur lui._

_Le germanique le fixa, les lèvres pincées «Si ton rôle de chien de garde est d'écarter les cuisses pour avoir des informations, oui je suppose que c'est une solution.»_

_Les mots furent pire que s'il l'avait frappé. Tanaka n'avait rien dit de la sorte mais il le regardait avec tristesse et lui faisait couler un bain. Il attrapa le col de Diederich «Tu crois que ça me plaît peut-être? Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas arrêter? Même si ça ne fait que cinq fois...je voudrais faire autrement mais avec ce genre de personne..._

_\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors?» Il détourna le regard «Je peux faire parler quelqu'un. J'ai un avenir de militaire. Mon père m'a obligé à lire des...» Il plissa les yeux de dégoût «...écrits à ce sujet.» Il ne luttait pas pour se dégager, et regarda le noble dans les yeux «...Ne te rabaisse pas à ça Vincent...je peux faire parler les gens, demandes-moi mais ne fais plus **ça.**_

_\- ...» Il fut surpris. L'autre ne parlait jamais de son enfance, qui n'avait apparemment pas été très rose. «C'est le rôle du Chien de Garde de se salir les mains._

_\- Ha oui et pas que les mains visiblement» Ignorant le regard assassin, il continua «...Donc tu as fait de moi ton...comment tu disais déjà?...fidèle chien allemand juste pour t'amuser? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu ne m'aurais pas emmené sinon._

_\- Apparemment tu vas finalement réellement me servir à quelque chose._

_\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de désagréable._

_\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.»_

_Diederich recula, un air fâché sur le visage, lorgnant son camarade qui grimaça en se rasseyant sur le fauteuil de la voiture. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais fâché préféra se taire._

* * *

«Tu avais vraiment un mauvais caractère à cette époque. Et tu pouvais réellement être méchant Dee...»

L'allemand eut un rictus narquois «Parce que, avant qu'on arrive chez toi, tu avait réussi à me faire avouer que j'étais dans le même cas que toi. Et tu m'as un peu trop titillé à ce sujet.

\- Mais tu étais un si adorable petit puceau. Et tu as adoré que je t'apprenne tout hein _Honey_ ~» Railla Vincent, se souvenant parfaitement des grands moments de plaisir qu'il avait eu à le rendre fou, et mûre pour s'effondrer dans ses bras, totalement soumis à son désir, le suppliant de le prendre, ses beaux yeux noirs troublés, ses mèches sombres collés à son front, ses joues délicieusement rouges, sa respiration haletante, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules, son corps arqué sous les caresses, incapable de résister aux plaisirs qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.  _"Nimm mich.... bitte, Vincent...."_ Incapable de se contrôler, de parler une autre langue que sa langue natale, il avait été si délicieux, gémissant son nom en se donnant entièrement à lui.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement «Tu étais si mignon à être dans le déni de ton attirance pour les hommes...»

Haussant les épaules, le plus grand marmonna «Et si tu souviens bien, je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune envie de le faire avec un type qui empestait l'odeur d'un autre homme , l'opium, le sang et autre chose, une autre chose qui maculait encore ses cuisses qu'il semblait aimer ouvrir.... _  
_

\- Comme quoi tu es vraiment quelqu'un de dure et d'irritable.» Son sourire s'élargit pour devenir taquin «Ou alors mon gentil chien était déjà jaloux et possessif? Il montrait déjà les dents pour protéger son maître adoré? Tu es très territorial hein? Me partager avec ma femme aucun problème mais avec un autre homme....

\- Tu rendrais fou celui qui te capturerais.» grogna le germanique, préférant ignorer la remarque sur le ''chien''. Il termina de retirer la chemise de lord et la jeta au sol. Ses doigts travaillèrent sur le pantalon, le baissant jusqu'aux chevilles. il admira le corps pâle, cette peau si douce.

Légèrement mal à l'aise devant ce regard affamé, le lord rit pour dissiper le malaise «Ce qui m'arrangerait bien.» Il pencha la tête de côté «L'odeur du sang ne te dérange plus autant que ça...Ni l'opium.

\- Je suis militaire. Si je ne supportais pas le sang, cela poserait problème. Et accessoirement, à force que tu me traînes partout, oui effectivement je suis moins...sensible.

\- Il faudrait savoir. Tu me reproche de te te ''traîner'' partout, puis tu râle que je ne te préviens ou ne t'attends pas avant de par...» Un cri involontaire lui échappa quand la main du brun s'égara un peu plus bas.

«Ho...désolé. Tu n'avais pas remarqué que je m'en approchais ?»

Il eut un sourire provocateur et joua de ses doigts. L'autre haletait sous lui, se mordant la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Les caresses devinrent plus intrusives , prononcées, changeant de rythme, le pouce jouant un rôle plus appuyé. Sa bouche se referma sur une pointe de chair, suçant et mordant. Tandis que sa main libre torturait l'autre.

_Encore et Encore...._

Un cri échappa au lord,  malgré lui, quand la bouche de son amant se referma sur le lobe sensible de son oreille droite, ses jambes eurent un soubresaut. Un spasme de plaisir pur. Chaque caresse, baiser, morsure était calculée pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. L'allemand connaissait parfaitement ses points sensibles, il était loin le puceau inexpérimenté. Et c'était merveilleux, délicieux....une torture qui allait le rendre fou tandis que le plaisir montait de plus en plus, irradiant ses reines, ses sens et sa peau. Quand l'autre retira sa propre chemise, il frémit, malgré lui, d'anticipation. Et soudain, une caresse plus appuyée le fit craquer à nouveau...

«Di...Diederich...Haaaa!

\- Tu aimes que je te touches hein?

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...» balbutia le lord, haletant, tremblant en entendant cette voix rauque, en sentant ce souffle chaud. Cette main et cette bouche étaient son monde, il avait chaud, chaque parcelle de son corps désirait être touchée, caressée par l'allemand. Il sentit son corps qui s'arquait malgré lui, cherchant le contact, voulant plus que ce que l'autre lui donnait.

«Tu es si beau Vincent...tu sais à quel point tu es désirable tout de suite? A me regarder comme si j'étais le centre de ton univers?

\- Arr...Arrêtes.» Il se fichait d'être nu et attaché, sous le corps de son amant. Diederich était la seule chose qui lui importait. «. Dee...S'il te plaît!

\- Que veux-tu Schatz?» L'allemand lui mordit la peau du cou, la suçant et caressant la peau nue de sa main libre, pinçant une pointe de chair en souriant contre la peau satinée. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux. Un gémissement échappa à son amant. Ses yeux étaient soudainement plus brillants, presque brumeux, et sa respiration haletante.

«Et bien...je dois dire que l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre (que Rachel ou moi) puisse te voir dans cet état ne me plaît pas.

\- Tais...toi Dee...» Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il fallait que....que...

L'autre sourit diaboliquement et ses doigts accélérèrent la cadence «Je n'en suis qu'au début Schatzi..... _Komm für mir»_ Et il pressa "ce" point.

L'anglais se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, impuissant à faire le moindre geste. Ses pensées n'étaient absolument plus cohérentes. Il ne put retenir un cri, son corps s'arquant malgré lui tandis que la jouissance balayait son corps et qu'il obéissait à l'ordre, impuissant à y résister. Il s'effondra, le souffle court et les joues brûlantes, sur le canapé. A peine eut-il reprit son souffle que les caresses reprirent, plus intimes, plus appuyées. Il gémit et se tortilla. «St...Stop.

\- Je ne crois pas Vincent...où serait le point de la punition? Et tu as beau me dire stop, tu en meurt d'envie non?

\- Tu...» Il haleta, rouge, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose avec ses mains, sans succès. «...Détache...Haaa...moi!

\- Tu n'es pas très convainquant quand tu dis ça en gémissant et te tordant sous moi. En fait, tu ne veux pas arrêter, tu veux que nous échangions les rôles!

\- ...Sa...sal...» Il cria, détournant la tête, le corps en feu. Dans un brouillard il vit son amant sucer deux doigts et sentit la main chaude glisser sous son dos, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. «Haaa! Non, stop...» Il sentit qu'on lui détachait les jambes. Il sentit une main ferme qui les écartait et un souffle chaud...il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une vague de plaisir pure le frappa, brûlant tout son corps, embrasant ses sens, sa volonté et son désir. Un cri lui échappa, et tout lui fut égal. Il voulait juste que son amant le prenne, le fasse crier....lui fasse plaisir. 

_Il n'existait plus que Diederich._

_Ses caresses sur son corps, ses doigts ici, sa bouche et sa langue sur..._

Il ne voulait plus qu'appartenir à l'allemand, être touché, être aimé. «Dee...Dee...» Sa voix tremblait, son corps était brûlant et déjà humide, ses cheveux collaient à son front.

La réponse mit un temps à venir. Le brun se redressa, léchant ses lèvres, savourant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur cet homme magnifique «Oui Schatzi?» Il admirait l'être sous lui, ses joues roses, son regard brillant et empli de soumission et de désir. Si rare chez lui.

_Et juste pour lui._

«Touches-moi, s'il te plaît...Je...J'ai besoin de...

\- De quoi mein Liebling?

\- De toi...de toi...

\- Hum?»

Une violente frustration creusa ses reins. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire, il détestait cette soumission mais à cette instant, il s'en fichait éperdument «...prends-moi...Dee...je te...veux.

\- Tss Tsss Dis-le moi en allemand.» Il ricana en voyant la frustration dans le regard clair. C'était si amusant.

Un gémissement rauque lui échappa, et il haleta, tremblant «Nimm... mich... »

Le reste lui échappa. Restèrent les sensations merveilleuses.

_Un corps contre le sien._

_Des caresses, des baisers..._

_Chaleur, plaisir, bonheur._

_Une sensation foudroyante._

* * *

Son orgasme avait été dévastateur. Il haletait, tremblant, le corps encore brûlant. Il voyait encore trouble, mais son sens du toucher et de l'odorat semblaient exciter à leur maximum.

«Hé bien...Tu aime le bondages on dirait....ou c'est le fait que je te domine qui te fait autant d'effets?»

Il gémit, doucement, répondant au tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  Dans le flou, il sentit deux mains le détacher. Puis l'une d'elle lui caresser la joue. La sensation du corps chaud contre lui lui donna envie de ronronner tant il se sentait bien dans les bras de son amant. Malgré le cocon de plaisir qui l'embrumait encore. Il passa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de son allemand.

D'une main, il caressa les sombres mèches brunes de son amant et chuchota contre les lèvres «Tu es vraiment un _vilain chien._.Je vais devoir te punir _Love_ ~» d'un ton de velours.

«Me punir?

\- Comment oses-tu te rebeller contre moi comme ça?

\- Vu tes cris et la façon dont tu gémissais mon nom comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde, tu as adoré ça. 

\- Tu as oublié où étais ta place Dee. » 

Diederich haussa un sourcil, et serra son amant dans ses bras «Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis: Si quelqu'un te capture, il deviendra fou en deux jours et te rendra, il pourrait même nous payer pour qu'on te reprenne.»

Le lord ricana. «Allez, si ça bouleverse tant mon adorable garde du corps, je ne recommencerais pas sans l'attendre ou attendre Takana...» Il laissa passer quelques secondes «...enfin si c'est  ** _vraiment dangereux_**  bien sûr.» Puis, sans un mot de plus, il captura les lèvres du brun, niché dans ses bras, savourant le bien-être qu'il ressentait.

_Il n'allait pas du tout arrêter d'y aller seul._

_Il manipulait juste son monde, comme toujours._

* * *

FIN

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu?
> 
> [2] Forces-moi
> 
> [3] Fin de la partie, comte de Phantomhive
> 
> [4] Vilain Chien
> 
> [5] Je vais t'apprendre l'humilité, mon amour.


End file.
